Kissing Boys in the City
by xxPeanutxx
Summary: Prequel to my short story Whiskey and Craving. Jessica Summers had just accepted a new job that required her to move to NYC. There she discovers that life in the city is different from the burbs.rated for mature scenes and language
1. Of Moves, City Life and Stupid Pervs

Welcome to Kissing Boys in the City! I'm your authoress Peanut. Now to get the general disclaimers out there. I do not own Fantastic Four. That is owned by Marvel. Im just a broke fan with an imagination. I do own Jessica Summer. This is my prequel to Whiskey and Craving.

OH WARD MARCH!

Kissing Boys in the City

by xxPeanutxx

Chapter 1 Of Moves, City Life and Stupid Pervs.

Ah the city life, the sounds of traffic, the smell of hotdog stands at each corner, the business of the world around you. Yep New York City, the place of action, and thats just where Jessica Summer wanted to be. Having come from the Suburbs of Virginia, there wasnt much out there. Not that she didn't love her home, it was just so dull compared to the city she now just moved to. Her mom had tried to talk her out of it but nothing could have talked her out of it. It was like she belonged her. At the age of 20, she wanted freedom away from the old comfort zone that was her parents house. So when a great paying job, that would also pay for further schooling was offered to her, who was she to refuse? Agreeing to the offer, she was quick to sign the contract. Other things that went with it was place to stay, to which she was free to decorate at her leisure. It was not far from where she would be working, and the school was just a subway ride away.

The first thing she did once she reached the building that her apartment was located was stare. It was so huge! Never before has she seen such a huge building. Now don't get her wrong, living in Virginia, she took a few trips to DC and the building just dont compare in size. The biggest place in DC is the Washington Memorial. This place made that look like a child's toy. Holding her bags tight she entered the building to the front desk. At the enterance was a security guard. He gave her a glance over that lingered a bit longer than necessary. The receptionist looked up from the computer screen to give her a noticebly fake smile.

"Welcome to the Baxter Building how may I help you Miss?"

"I'm suppose to be moving in, Jessica Summer?"

"One Second." She scanned the screen before replying, "Ah Ms. Summer, you will be on floor 63. Here are your keys, and I'll have someone help you bring your belongings in. The apartment is not furnished yet. A furnishing fund was left so that after you brought your belongings in you could go shopping for some stuff. Your ride will be here in half an hour. Anything else you will be needing Ms. Summer?"

"Um no that is all. Anything else I should know?"

"Now that you mention it. Be careful of the person who lives in the apartment above you. He is a bit of a playboy and has girls coming and going all the time. For your sake, avoid him. Other than that the rest of the attendees are pleasant. Have a great day Ms. Summer" With that said, she turned back to the screen. The bellhop was approaching with the rest of her belongings, and soon they made their way to the elevator. All the while she kept in deep thought. _'The 63rd floor?! How many floors does this place have anyways?'_

By the dings the elevator was making, someone was coming down. As soon as the doors opened, a tall man stepped out. He had blond hair that was cut just to his ears, and he had a nice shade of blue eyes. Decked out in a business suit, he looked incredibly handsom. He casted a quick glance to Jessica and without so much as a word, walked by. All Jessica could do was stare. Here was a new neighbor and all they did was give her a quick glance over. Not that she wasn't used to being over looked. Her twin got more attention then she ever did. They looked identical in features but her sister was with blond and blue eyes while she held dark hair with dark eyes. Sighing to herself, she shuffled onto the elevator with the bellhop in tow. The doors where about to close when a desperate shout to hold the door was heard. Placing her hand on the door, causing it to open, a man sprinted into the door, knocking into Jessica, causing them to crash to the ground. The bellhop looked outside the doors to see a mob of girls heading their way, and hit the button to close the door. By the time the door closed the mob of girls where banging shouting to the man.

Jessica groaned in pain. She should have let the door just closed she thought. The man was currently still on top of her, and he was rather heavy. He was panting and his he still hadn't made an attempt at getting up. From what she could see of the man, he had short blond hair and from his clothes he seemed like an ordinary guy. Though he was a rather built ordinary guy. With him pressed to her, she could feel his chest and his abs. _'Must work out, damn, they are like steel and he is unusally warm'._ She finally decided that her thoughts were going in a direction she wasnt wanting them to go. Clearing her throat, she said, "Excuse me, can you please get off of me?" The man's head finally looked up at her and blue eyes met her dark ones.

**Johnny's POV**

Johnny had just left from one of his random flings apartments. She threw a huge fit that he wasn't looking for a girlfriend. She tried just about everything to get him to stay, even presenting herself for him to "have his way". He may be a playboy but he wasn't desperate. So he left her there and entered into the streets. Who knew that he had so many "loyal and die hard" fans that wanted to jump him. Some holding pictures of him doing underwear ads, while some took snap shots, finally one fan announced that they "get" him and the chase was on. Instead of flaming on, which would cause a huge scene and have Su on his case, he made a run for it. To his surprise, his fan girls were hot on his ass and showed no signs of giving up anytime soon.

It wasn't until about 10 blocks later that the baxter building was in perfect view. Grinning to himself, he figured security would back him up and allow him to get away from the fan girls. That wasn't the case. The man took one look at Johnny then saw the mob behind him. With wide eyes the man, ran back into the building, ducking behind his station as Johnny came running in. The receptionist was about to yell when the sounds of a stamped met her ears and her eyes widen at the large mob. Taking cover under her desk, Johnny bolted past her, making a bee line for the elevators. He grew desperate when he saw the doors closing.

"HOLD THE DOOR!" He shouted. He didn't think who ever was in the elevator had heard him until a hand stopped the doors from closing and he found himself crashing into someone. The crash itself knocked the wind out of him, and barely heard the door close. The sounds of pounding could me heard. The bellhop reached over and hit his floor number. Taking a moment to finally catch his breath, he took notice that the body under him was definitely female. A rather lanky female but female none the less and she smelled wonderful. He was brought out of thought when he heard her speak.

"Excuse me, can you please get off of me?"

His head snapped up to look at her in the eyes and his blue ones met her dark ones. _'Whoa, she is pretty.' _She may have been lanky but she was still nice looking. Her dark eyes were surrounded by dark lashes. Her tanned skin had a few blemishes and her nose was small and danty. She was.. real. She wasn't as superficial as some of the girls he had been with. It was when she blushed, that he took notice in their position. From the bellhops point of view, it looked like he was going to kiss her or seduce her. Both were tempting as he looked at her lips. _'Not to big, but not to small and so kissable'_.

Giving her one of his signature grins, he rose to his feet offering her a hand, which she grabbed and pulled her up and into his arms. He noticed a startled look that passed her face. The look however changed to a irritated one when he didnt let her go. So he figured to turn the charm on.

"Most want me on them. I can give you that too."

By the time they reached her floor, a large smack was heard and Johnny was now sporting a red hand print to the face. He stared in shock at the girl who had hit him. She was red in the face. The bellhop looked in shocked as well, quickly exiting the elevator, he waited for her to exit to do the same. She rounded on Johnny with a bunch of swears and what stuck out for him was when she said, "and if most want you on them, then heaven forbid you touch me, your probably loaded with diseases! I dont want you!" She strutted out the elevator and as the door was closing she promptly gave him the finger and stomped off in the direction the bellhop went. He stared at the door. _'So she is the new neighbor hey? Wait till she finds out who she is working for.'_ With that thought, he got off the elevator when it opened on the next floor. Entering his apartment with thoughts of the dark hair girl on the floor below.

**Jessica's POV**

The nerve of that fucker! At first she as amazed at how good looking he was, but that ended when he opened his mouth. Go figured he was a playboy. And if memory served her correct, it was probably the one she was warned about. Swearing under her breath, she followed the poor bellhop to her apartment door. She took notice that there was no other doors other than a trash shoot. Once she unlocked the door and opened it up, her jaw dropped. The apartment was huge! It made her parents house look small. It was all white with nothing in the inside. A note on the kitchen counter explained that the electricity was working and that she also had cable if she had a TV. Tipping the bellhop, he reminded her that her ride to pick out furniture would be here shortly and he waited as she grabbed an envelope. Inside was a credit card and a note, telling her she had a $50,000 furnishing limit. _'Not that I would spend that much'._ She grabbed her purse and stuck the card in there. Heading back to the elevator, the entered the lobby to find that the group of girls had left, though the lobby was trashed. Her ride was waiting out front and she headed out in search of stuff to make her apartment feel like home.

_'Home, hm, will this place be my home?'_

End of chapter1.

Mmk, that's the end of the first chapter. I was debating making Johnny the first blond male but then I was like, naw lets throw a snob in. Don't worry, he will appear in other chapters to come. Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Of Paint and Pervs

Hey there! Peanut here, and I've brought with me the newest addition to Kissing Boys in the City! Once more I do not own Fantastic Four nor do I own any of the characters because if I did, I would have Johnny all to myself but seeing as I don't disclaimers are a must. I do own Jessica Summer, the receptionist, the security guards, and the mysterious blond. Now onward march!

Kissing Boys in the City

by xxPeanutxx

Chapter 2

Of Paint and Pervs

**Jessica's POV**

After storming into the limo that awaited to take her furniture shoping, Jessica was still steamed at the ordasity of the man back in the elevator. She hadn't been in the city for more than thirty minutes and already she had some sick pervert trying to hit on her.

_'Admit it, he was hot. You should have jumped him when you had the chance.'_

Growling at her brain's dirty thoughts, she turned herself to look out the tinted window. Never had she been in a limo before, her sister gone in one for homecomings and proms, while she had gone stag, opting to get dropped off by a parent. If she hadn't been so angry, she might have enjoyed the limo ride. The city seem to never end, and as she passed building by building she made notes of where places were for future reference. Here she was, alone in a limo, in the big city and she was mad within her first hour. She thought about back home, where her comfort was, where she knew people, where she grew up. She was starting to make herself homesick. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the driver called to her.

"Where to Miss?"

"Is there a paint store near by?"

"Professionals or do it your self?"

"The do it yourself will be nice."

"Ah, then I know just the place miss."

"Call me Jessica. Miss is something I find rather.. distant."

"Only if you call me Elvis then." He said with a grin. "Its by god given name."

Smiling to the Elvis, she watched as he pulled over to a curb and got out to let her out. They stood out infront of a paint store that also tripled over with carpets and blinds. Elvis let her know he would be waiting out front, and she went in and browsed around. To say they had loads of colors would have been an understatement. Just about any color you could think of was in the room and all separated by style and color. What worked with what style and suggestions for rooms. It took her about twenty minutes before she picked a few colors. A nice red for her room, a light green for the living room, and a goldish brown for the halls. After ordering a few cans of each, she left the store. Helping Elvis, much to his protesting, with placing the cans in the trunk and they headed off to the nearest furniture place.

After an hour of browsing for the right pieces, Elvis had suggested lunch before looking into accents. They stopped at a hot dog vendor, to which Jessica found was so great. She had never had a New York hot dog. But the smell was great and the taste was over the top. After their lunch break, they found a few home decor stores. Getting everything from towels, pots and pans, frames, curtains, blankets, rugs and other stuff to make a home a home.. They headed to a electronics store. Finding a decent size t.v and a dvd player was easy. It was finding all the hookups and finding dvds to watch. So after another hour, and everything was loaded into the limo, Elvis reminded her that she probably needed to get atleast her room painted before her furniture arrived in the morning. Dropping her off and helping the bellhop load her to several trollies, Elvis bid her a farewell, and the limo took off.

The elevator ride was alot better this time than earlier. No pervs and no fan girls. She didn't bother to ask who the man was from earlier. If that was who lived on the floor abover her's then she didn't want to know him. Upon arrival to her floor she noticed a bouquet of flowers at her door. Roses mixed with Lilies. They were beautiful, however the note made her want to chuck them the nearest window.

'Beauty like yours never goes unnoticed. A better meeting we shall have.'

Glaring at the note, she had to give the perv SOME credit. If she were an empty headed bimbo she would have fallen for the words. However, she had more smarts than that and after some debate she figure she would keep the flowers, just dump the note and pretend it didn't arrive with them.

The Bellhop had placed all the stuff into the apartment. Tipping him once more, She began to arrange by rooms where stuff would go. It was only 4:00pm. She had time to paint aleast one room or two if she just did the halls and her room. Deciding on painting her room, she pulled out the red and began to paint her room. After ten minutes the smell became nausiating, so she opened the window to her apartment and cracked her door open. Pulling out her ipod, she went back to the task of painting her room. Had the Ipod been turned down she might have heard someone call into her apartment. She would have heard someone knock, and she most definately would have seen that someone was in her apartment. However, she was bent over, touching up a spot, causing her rear to be sticking out. She didn't notice her visitor staring at her rear. She did however feel when her rear was smacked not once but twice. She screamed and turned and noticed it was the guy from earlier. She also noticed that he was red handed having touched her newly painted walls. Curiousity got to her as she twisted her body to check her rear, another fustrated scream followed.

**Johnny's POV**

He still couldn't believe she smacked him earlier. Most if not all women loved him. They didn't care if he was single or not. Hell he didn't care if they were single or not. He they wanted him, they usually got him but only for a night. He wasn't the kind to linger on a woman for to long. Not wanting anyone to get attached to him and vice versa. Plus, being a super hero would put them in danger. He didn't understand how Su and Reed did it nor did Ben and Alicia did it but they did. Watching them act all lovey dovey made him sick and even more glad for his bachelor status. So why was it that this stick figure, flat chested, violent woman on his mind? He loved women sure, but he liked them curvy and so much more filled. He dated his share of models and she was nothing compared to them. If you had put the violent woman next to the models, all votes would go to the womans. As shallow as that sounded, he came to the conclusion that the poor woman was in need of help. She wasn't from the city and she needed help adjusting. So who was he not to help a person in need?

It was about 4:45pm, when he decided to trek down to her apartment. Once he got off the elevator, he could smell paint. Her apartment door was cracked open and he called in. He could hear moving, but no one answered him. So he knocked on the open door loudly. She still didnt answer. Telling himself he was only checking to make sure she hadn't been attacked, or atleast that would be his excuse, he followed the sounds to a room that was being painted. The room was being painted red. He made a nod of approval at the choice in color and as he glanced around the room his eyes found a rather nice rear sticking out. The shorts covering it where short and fringed. As she moved with her painting her rear moved to causing Johnny to stare. _'Not bad, nice legs too. If she were just a bit more busty, I would go for her, hell, I would still go for her without the bustiness.' _Noticing the open can of paint, Johnny could only stare at it before turning his attention back to the rear. It was taunting him. It begged to be smacked. Noticing the loud music from some ear phones added to the tempation. _'To smack or not to smack?' _Without much hesitation, he stuck his hands in the red paint, and went over and smacked her rear, not once but twice leaving a red hand print on each cheek. The startled scream she let out caused him to back up a bit. When she whipped around to face him, he noticed that she was looking at his hands. He found it amusing to watch her twist to see the damage done, but when she saw it the next scream was out of fustration. The way she glared at him made him doubt his choice of action.

She stalked up to him, causing him to back into a wall. She may have been shorter than him, but the look in her eyes screamed murder. She reached out and grabbed his collar bringing him down to her level. She looked ready to scream at him. Closing his eyes in expectation of the shouts, he didn't notice her walk away from him, nor did he realize she picked up the can of paint, he did however open his eyes to find red paint coming at him, and before he could dodge it, he was covered head to toe. It wasn't until after she tossed the paint, that she started swearing at him. Some of the words out her mouth made him proud that there was a woman with a mouth as bad as his. Smirking, he pushed himself off the wall and stalked towards her. He noticed her expression change from anger to nervous and soon he tackled her to the ground. Once they hit the ground, the red paint dish she was using splashed up causing it to fall all over them. She fought with him, kicking the other open paint can, causing it to fly in the air. When he finally managed to pin her arms above her head and pin her legs down with his own did he look at her and laugh.

"What the hell is so damn funny!?" She demanded of him. She had red paint splattered on her face and a trail of it going down the front of her shirt. Her hair was covered in it and was sticking out all over the place. Bending his face down so that they were only an inch apart, he could see he was causing her to be uncomfortable. He pressed his nose into her neck and nuzzled her neck. She squirmed and tried to get him off. He just couldnt help the next words out his mouth.

"We could always do it with the paint on? I'm game to trying something new and.."

He never got to finish. He didn't know where she got the strength from, but he found himself pushed off rather hard. _'What the hell?! How did she do that?!'_ Next thing he knew, her small hand met the side of his face for the second time that day. He stared in awe at the force of the slap. She grabbed him by his ear, yanking him to the door and proceeded to tell him off.

"Listen perv, I have no time for this. Next time, I go for your "goods" maybe then you will value that not all girls are sluts!" With that she gave him a kick to the ass, and slammed her door. He could hear her lock the doors and huff away. She was rude, strong, could swear, and she had an attitude. _'And she will be mine if I have to play dirty for her.'_ Getting up, he went back to the elevator to head back to his apartment. Oh yes, he would have her. He began to plan how it would work out.

**Jessica's POV**

'IMA KILL HIM, IMA KILL HIM, IMA KILL HIM' her brain seem to scream out. The nerve of him, coming into her apartment, and smacking her ass. Then tackle her to the ground and start nuzzling her. Is he stupid!?

_'You know you liked it. How often do guys start trying to neck you? NEVER!'_

'NO! I so didn't like that. I admit, he is good looking, but the guy is a man whore. I wouldnt want him!'

_'So the guy from earlier, you know the one who ignored you, you want him? PLEASE, your gum under his shoe!'_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She screamed out loud. Who knew fighting with yourself would cause you to go crazy. She heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was the perv, she ran to the door to tell him off, but the second she opened the door, she wish she could have died.

We shall leave it there. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And do review. It helps with the writer's growing process. Yes, Johnny is being an ass, thats his natural self. He is an ass, until your really get to know him.


	3. meet the Richards

Thank you, for those who have commented thus far. Yes, I know Johnny is a smart ass and the way I present him, is how I would see him. I am in school for the summer (college) to finish my Associates and this fall I am proud to announce that I will be attending the University of Mary Washington. So let me get the general bits of fanfiction writing out the way.

I DO NOT OWN FANTASTIC FOUR OR ITS CHARACTERS. I do own Jessica, Elvis (the limo driver duh!), the hot business blond, and other minor characters that aren't fantastic four. So let us get on with the show!

Kissing Boys in the City

By xxPeanutxx

Chapter 3 Meet the Richards and YOUR RELATED TO HIM!? But Isn't He the Perv?

Never mind the large red paint spot on her bedroom floor, nor the surprise visitor she had hours ago. It took another few hours but most of her new apartment was now painted. She sat on the balcony, staring out at the city. It amazed her that you couldn't see the stares because of all the lights but the lights themselves were their own stars. So many colors and city traffic didn't die down. All the windows where open to air out the paint smell. She wouldn't dare leave her front door open anymore after the stunt that perv had pulled earlier. She still couldn't believe he had the nerve to smack her rear with the red paint. It was like he wanted to be caught red handed and literally! She may seem like she is over reacting but from how she was raised, his behavior was a big no-no. Her sister may have enjoyed that but she just couldn't. Call her a prude but that's just not a way to talk to a lady. She could admit however, had they been properly introduced she may have crushed over him. He wasn't bad looking, hell he must have been the hottest piece of male she had ever seen. He had the body that screamed ripped, and looked like it would look good in any designer wear. And he had the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. Hot or not, she wasn't about to forgive him for the paint incident. Oh no, the fact that she had to wash out red paint out her hair for an hour, also causing her skin to turn red through scrubbing. Nope she wouldn't forgive him. The idiot was more trouble than he was worth in her opinion. The sooner she started work, the less she would see him.

Making her self a cup of tea, she stared at the city. It was far from what her old town looked like. In some ways she missed it back there, but here in the city, anything could happen. She would start work in a few days and she just couldn't wait. She had yet to go site seeing and longed to finally see the famous MTV building and store. That and her secret goal was to see the giant ramen cup. She figured that tomorrow she could take a day in the city to get to know her surroundings, she just had to be back home before 7pm to have dinner with one of her new neighbors.

After the incident with the perv, she was looking like the devil had tossed her in a cement mixer filled with red paint. When she heard the door, she thought it was the perv back to do more damage. And fully prepared to tell him off some more she had marched to her door and was met by the face of a blond woman. All of a sudden she wanted to die. She looked horrible and here was the first non-annoying neighbor to come and see her. She could have died. All she could think about was how this woman was probably thinking she was a slob. Non the less, she was very polite and didn't mention that Jessica was covered in paint. In fact the none of it was mentioned in the convo they held

FLASHBACK

Jessica stared in shock at the blond woman at her front door. Feeling embarrassed, she wanted to close the door and get herself resituated. The blond's smile never faltered as she greeted Jessica.

"Hi, you must be our new neighbor Jessica Summer right? I am Susan Richards and I live in the top apartment with my husband. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She greeted warmly.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Richards, I wasn't expecting anyone to stop by or I would have made sure I looked decent, but do come in."

"Just call me Susan or Su, Mrs. Richards is my husband's mother. You look fine! Busy trying to get settled in I see? You'll adjust to New York in no time."

"I hope so, I haven't the slightest clue what my new job will be but I am willing to take on just about anything. Plus, I am always willing to take on a challenge."

"How are you enjoying this place so far? It must be a lot different from where you are from right?"

"Other than, this perv I have had issues with today, everything was ok."

"Perv? You mean Sanders?"

"Is that his name? I was willing to stick with calling him perv! I mean he tells me that all women want him on top of them then he smacks my ass! The nerve of him!"

"Don't worry, he usually finds a new flavor of the week. Once you've been here a while he will leave you alone. Anyways, I came down here to not only meet you but, I wanted to see if you would join me and my family for dinner tomorrow? Please say you will?"

"Oh, umm sure! I would love to."

"That's great! It will be my husband and I, my brother, and two of our friends. Don't feel like you're the odd ball out. Trust me, you won't!"

"Sure, what time should I be there? And would you like me to bring anything? Desert or a dish?"

"NO! Just bring yourself. Its casual so don't feel that you have to be dressy. We shall provide everything. Be there by 7 p.m. alright?"

"Ok Su, that will work with me. It will give me a chance to go shopping for food and other things I didn't get."

"Great! I have to be running but it was a pleasure to meet you."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well."

END OF FLASHBACK

Settling on the couch, she was feeling a bit tired. Moving was stressful, and dealing with the perv "Sanders" was even more so. Soon she fell asleep wandering what bizarre things could go on tomorrow.

The Next Day

It was around 9 a.m. when Jessica had woken up. Showering quickly and dressing, she took the elevator down to the lobby. So far the morning had been good. No perv and no weird fan girls running after anyone. Asking the lobby receptionist where a grocery store was and arranging for a car to be out waiting as she got groceries, she headed down the street. It wasn't hard to find the place. Grabbing a cart, she started down the first isle which consisted of wine, having a few more months until she could purchase it, she was quick to get out the isle. The second isle had things she could use. Cereals and other breakfast foods. Grabbing a few boxes of random stuff, she rounded the corner.

2 hours and 3 shopping carts later, she waited for the car to arrive. The receptionist had sent a large van to pick up her things. She had opted to walk back to the building, and the driver let her know that her things would be dropped off at her apartment. So here she was now, walking and what did she see? A large poster and the perv happened to on it. It was an underwear ad. _'So he models underwear? Some how I am not surprised. With a body like his, any man would take the job.' _As she kept walking, she passed a store that sold posters of all kinds. Seeing one of him, she bought two. One to send to her sister, who would enjoy having it, and one to use for target practice with the dart board she told herself she should get.

It wasn't until after lunch that things started to get interesting. Another neighbor had arrived to say hello and this time it was the hot business blond from the other day. He had introduced himself as Alex. He was quite the charmer too. As it turned out he had been the one to send the flowers, so she was feeling a lot better knowing that she kept them. Excusing her self to the rest room, she came back to find Alex adjusting an image that was hanging on the wall. His excuse was that he had a bit of a compulsive order when it came to leveling due to his father during his childhood and Jessica just nodded it off. Alex had stayed and flirted a bit, before excusing himself that he had a business meeting tonight. It was about 6pm and knew she should get ready for dinner. Never one to be late. She quickly showered and grabbed a nice pair of jeans and a simple red button up short sleeved blouse. Quickly pulling her hair up into a simple pony tail she hoped Su's version of comfort was the same as hers or she was just going to have to march back home and change. At 6:55 she made her way up the final four floors to the home of the Richards. She was feeling a bit nervous. She knocked on the door and thrown off when she saw the perv open the door, sporting a large grin.

Johnny's POV

After the paint incident, Johnny had retreated back to his apartment. Lucky for him he had his own floor so Su wouldn't see him. No doubt she would pay the new girl a visit. The only bad part about having powers, especially his, was that the paint dried quicker than it normally would have. He managed to shower it all off, and he had headed out for the night.

The next day, seemed so boring. No one needed to be saved, which was good, but it was making him antsy. Going up to see Su, he was going to skip out on dinner in favor of clubbing until he found out that the new girl was coming over for dinner. He also manage to find out her name was Jessica. Now that he had a name for the violent person who wanted nothing to do with him, he quickly decided he would stick around. It was 6:55 when someone knocked on the door. Rushing to answer it despite that Su told him he wasn't too, when he opened he could clearly see that she hadn't expected him to be there, but the look quickly changed to anger when she all of a sudden blurted out:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The grin on his face wasn't going anywhere. Su stood in shock as well. The load shout caused Ben and Alicia to turn their heads in their direction and Reed to come out of his lab. Getting ready to reply smart assy, Su looked to Jessica and asked, "You've met my brother?"

"YOUR RELATED TO HIM?!"

Su had muttered under her breath a 'sadly yes'.

Furiously Jessica glared at him. "I can't believe your related to at perv!"

"I am not a perv!" Johnny shouted back at her.

"Like hell you aint! Smacking my ass with red paint and telling me women want you on top of them isn't perverted?"

Su finally manage to but in, "Wait, he did that?"

"Yes, isn't he Sanders?"

"No, his name is Johnny, Sanders is another blond that lives in the apartment just above yours, Johnny lives two apartments up from yours?"

"Wait, did you say that Sanders is a blond?"

"Yes, why?"

"His first name wouldn't happen to be Alex would it?"

Johnny looked to Jessica. Something was nagging at his head. Something he should remember about Sanders. When it finally did click he quickly asked her, "Did he come by your place and did you let him in?"

Staring back at Johnny confused, she nodded her head. When Johnny grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her to the elevator she was putting up one hell of a resistance. She had managed to hit him a few good times by the time they reached her floor. When they go to her door he had turned to her.

"Open your door."

"Now you just wait one fucking minute asshole. Why the hell should I listen to you? You drag me all the way here and now your commanding me you have some nerve!"

"Just DO IT PLEASE!"

It must have been the way he said it because, Jessica opened the door, a bit surprised. Once the door was opened he scanned the apartment. She had furniture placed around since last night.

"Did he touch anything? Did you leave him alone even for a minute?"

"Uh, I went to use the restroom, when I came out he was straightening a picture why?"

Seeing that there was only the one picture he went up to it and began to scan it. It was small but he did find what he suspected. A small camera had been placed. And knowing Sanders, he was probably trying to catch her in the buff. Plucking it off and showing everyone who had now come down to see what the issue was, everyone was staring at him for an explanation.

"When we first moved up here, Sanders had this thing for Su. I caught him placing a camera in the bathroom and in other places. I got rid of them and didn't bother to tell anyone."

He turned to see Jessica staring with wide eyes and an expression of shocked. That was quick to change into anger. He watched as she stalked out of her apartment. He had a clue to where she was going and was quick to follow behind. He watch her hit the button to the floor above. He watched her go over to Sanders apartment door. What he didn't expect was her to not only kick an unexpecting Sanders in the groin, but to punch him as well. Snickering at the man's misfortune. He notice the elevator open again, everyone minus Ben and Alicia was waiting and seeing Sanders on the ground, it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Soon they were back up to Su and Reed's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am going to leave it here for now. I have class in a minute and figure here is a good place to end the chapter. I wonder if this new development will change Jessica's view of Johnny or will he be classed with Sanders the camera Peeping tom! Stay tuned and review.


	4. Dinner and I still dont like you maybe

Hello loyal readers! I know I know, before you start booing me for my lack of updating, I have a legit reason! Lately I have been working a bit more which stressed me out and I am in school also, then I got a job position changed and if that wasn't enough, I've been watching my nephew as well. So here I am with an update for you. I must admit, I can't keep track of where I am going with this. So I figure I shall see were I am when I get to chapter 10 to determine If I am going to extend it or not. So now down to business.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Fantastic Four or any character from Marvel Comics. I do own Jessica Summers, Elvis the driver, Alex Sanders and any other minor character never seen in the movies and comics. I have no money so you won't get anything from me.

Kissing Boys in the City

By: xxPeanutxx

Chapter 4: Dinner and I still don't like you.. maybe..

After the little encounter with Sanders, dinner was a normal. Now for Jessica this dinner would have seemed normal if you didn't have a giant person made of rock sitting across from you, or the fact that the perv managed to light some candles on fire or that Mr. Richard's arm stretched out. Oh no. Dinner was way normal… right after Jessica fainted from the arm coming across her face. When she came to, she was laying on Su's couch. The perv was fanning her down while Su scolded her husband. Remembering what she saw, Jessica was quick to jump up and was about to bolt, but a pair of strong arms circled up around her waist, bringing her into Johnny's lap. She was struggling to get out of his grip when as Su tried to calm her down. She elbowed Johnny in the stomach, which caused him to groan and release her and she made a bolt for the door. However she ran straight into the rock man and was knocked out again.

So here she was, with a minor concussion sitting with this group of people, who didn't find anything about their situation abnormal. Su had served the food and everyone sat and conversed with one another. The only normal person was Alicia, even though she was blind, she was normal like her. She was dating the rock man, who she learned was named Ben Grimm, or Thing. After some persuasion, she sat with them and after awhile, she noticed that she could over look the difference she had from them. Ben was a sweet heart and more of a large teddy bear than a monster, however Johnny went way out of his way to irritate the poor man. And Jessica found herself hitting Johnny in the back of the head when he would start to poke fun at the man. The fact that he was sitting next to her made it more convenient to do this. She had won Ben and Alicia over. After apologizing for startling her, Mr. Richards or Reed, began to talk about many science subjects. The man, she noticed, could carry on if given a topic he knew about. She didn't understand nearly half of what he said, so she just smiled and nodded. However the smile soon faded and a look of irritation hit her face. Reed had continued to ramble before he took a look at her face and stopped. Soon Jessica's face turned a bright red. Ben was about to comment when all of a sudden, Jessica smacked Johnny in the face with as much strength as she could leaving all of the others at the table in shock and the flinched at the sound of her hand hitting his cheek. Holding his now sore cheek, Johnny looked in shock for a moment before holding his cheek and glaring at the girl.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Johnny shouted.

"MY PROBLEM! MY PROBLEM?! YOU'RE THE ONE FEELING ME UP UNDER THE TABLE! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Jessica shouted back angrily.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SMACK ME!"

"THEN KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUR SELF OR ELSE YOU WANT TO ME MISSING THOSE ALONG WITH OTHER PARTS!"

"YOUR CRAZY WOMAN! EVERY WOMAN IN A 100 MILE RADIUS WOULD KILL TO HAVE ME TOUCH THEM LET ALONE GIVE THEM MY ATTENTION!"

"YOUR TOOTING YOUR OWN HORN YOU STUCK UP SON OF A BITCH! PULL YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR ASS AND SEE THAT NOT "EVERY" WOMAN WANTS YOU BECAUSE I DON'T! YOU WILL BE THE LAST PERSON I WOULD WANT"

She stood up and faced Su.

"I am sorry, but I have to leave. Dinner was excellent. Thank you for inviting me."

She rushed out of the apartment and into the elevator. Instead of going to her apartment, she went to the bottom floor and headed into the streets of NYC. She had been travelling for an hour and she had absolutely no clue where she was.

**JESSICA'S POV**

_'I can't believe him! __Stupid, perverted, son of a bitch.__ I can't believe she is related to that ass. I was so willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for the whole Sanders thing but to __cope__ a feel with his friends and family sitting RIGHT THERE!'_

Had she been paying attention she would have seen that she was being trailed and had been for the last twenty minutes. It wasn't until she bumped into someone that she realized she was in a sticky situation.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Lost kitten? How about daddy take you home?"

Jessica backed up only to walk into another person.

"What's the rush?! We only want to talk and have a little fun."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Another man came out of the shadows and grabbed Jessica, pressing her against the wall. He had ripped the buttons on her shirt as she struggled to get free from him. When she did get a good hit he slammed her into the wall, causing her to black out for a second. The man was mad, and his buddies were encouraging him. Jessica could only stare in horror as he tossed her to the ground and his buddies held her in place. He unbuttoned her jeans and started to pull them down. Jessica had began to cry and attempt to get away but it was futile.

"Please stop, leave me alone please!"

The man ignored her pleas and continued his task. Just when she was about to lose hope, the man was knocked off of her. The two who held her in place released her, and Jessica crawled to the wall and huddled into a ball. Another man was tossed into the wall a few feet away from her and made no attempt to get up as the figure punched and kicked his other comrade. When none of the men got up, the figure made his way to a shaking Jessica. She was sobbing and when the figure touched her shoulder she screamed out only to be silenced by a hand. Glancing up she found Johnny staring at her.

"Your safe now, those jackasses wont hurt you again."

**Regular POV**

With tears in her eyes, she let out a choked sob and flung into Johnny's arms. She had sobbed for a good 5 minutes. He could hear her mumble things like 'how scare she was' and 'I thought I was gonna die'. Glaring at the asses who laid unconscious, he gave Jessica the once over. Her pants were on the ground along with her shoes and her shirt was torn. He saw a few bruises other than that she was ok. Handing her the pants, he turned so she could put them on. When she was finished he picked her up bridal style and took her back home.

It was nearly 20 minutes before they reached the Baxter building because he could only walk with her. The security guard went to ask him what had happened to her, but the look on Johnny's face told him not to bother him. Once he got to her apartment, she opened the door and he laid her on the couch. He noticed she was pale and that she still looked shaken. He sat with her stroking her bangs. What she said next surprised him.

"I still don't like you."

He stared down at the girl. She was nearly asleep.

"I know."

"I also think your an ass still."

"So you've told me."

"Thank you…"

With that she was asleep. He waited a minute to make sure she was completely asleep before picking her up and placing her in her bed. Just as he was about to leave, he could have sworn she had mumbled 'But I like you a bit more than I did earlier.' He locked up her apartment and headed to his. He fell into a fitful sleep. Dreaming of what could have happened had he not followed her.


End file.
